Fairy Tail One-shots
by banapples2018
Summary: This will be filled with fairy tail one-shots of all types (yaoi, yuri, straight, etc.), so if you have a pair in mind or even a prompt, let me know and I'll write it for ya! Enjoy!
1. Natsu x Gray

_***Author's Note***_

_**Okay... So this is a fan fiction idea of miiiine and my cousin's so... Enjoyyyyy! Oh and this is my first fan fiction for Fairy Tail, let me know how I do! ^^**_

* * *

"Flame brain!"

"Ice princess!"

"You little bit-"

"Don't you dare, you dirty stripper!" Natsu shouted as he stood up to face Gray. He walked across the guild table they were at and yanked Gray up to his face. "You know nothing about Igneel!"

"All I ever said was-" Gray started, taking Natsu's hands off his collar.

"Oh don't you go making excuses!" Natsu snapped. He took a step back from Gray, getting ready to punch his 'friend' in the face. "Would you just shut-up you cold hearted bastard!"

"Natsu calm the heck down! I didn't even do anything! You're just too hot-headed to actually comprehend a word I've said!" Gray shouted back. He was becoming extremely pissed, not the, 'Oh, I'll get over it later' kind of pissed, but the, 'I want to rip his damn mouth off his face' kind of pissed. Gray stood up fully, showing his advantage in height over Natsu. Gray looked down at him with a dark look, making Natsu almost regret what he said. "All you care about is yourself," Gray spat, "nothing more, nothing less. I think I now understand why your 'father' left you."

Natsu's eyes widen in shock, "YOU ICE BASTARD! I-I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD ACTUALLY SAY THAT!" Natsu's eyes started to water, "You're such a jerk!" After saying this, Natsu ran out of the guild, getting weird looks from his guild mates. When Natsu was out of site, the guild began to chatter and come to life once again.

_"What just happened?"_

_"Is Natsu okay?"_

"Uh… Those two need to solve their sexual tension!" Erza said, getting off the bar stool she was sitting on. "I swear, they're going to be the death of me!" She walked over to where Gray was standing shell-shocked from Natsu's abrupt reaction. _Sigh_. "Why don't you two just confess your feelings and get this," she gestured everywhere around Gray with her hands, "over with?"

"I-It's not like that!" Exclaimed Gray with a bright red blush, "We're friends that's all! Well, I guess we're not friends anymore now…"

_Sigh_. "Seriously, if you two don't fix this," she gestured once again at Gray and his surroundings with her hands, "then I'm going to do it for you." As Erza was about to hit Gray across the head for his, yet again, stupid response, Mira joined the conversation.

"Hey, do you know what happened to Natsu?" Mira asked kindly. "He just ran off without saying a goodbye or anything."

"It's Gray's fault," Erza glared at Gray now, "He said something that he shouldn't have. I was actually about to punch some sense into him. You want to join?" Erza punched her hand against the other in a fist. "What do you think about that Gray?"

Suddenly Mira's expression changed from concerned and worried to dark and scary, "What did you say Gray?" Even though her expression changed, her kind voice hadn't. Although it did sound like it had an underlying message of, 'if you don't tell me now, you die.' Mira gave him a smile, "You won't like me when I'm angry."

"Heh heh… Well, you see…" Gray scratched the back of his head, "I hadn't meant it but I said that I understand why Igneel left him as a child," Gray's hands faltered, "because Natsu's selfish and useless." The two females gave him a look that made even him shiver in fear, "I know! I know! It was a stupid thing to say, but it just slipped out of my mouth!" He looked down at himself, "I'm so ashamed…" Mira watched him with pity; how could she stay mad at him when he already felt so bad about what he said?

"What do you plan on doing then?" Erza questioned, not showing pity of any kind. Gray looked up at her with surprise. It's not that he didn't want to apologize, he just didn't know how.

"I… Don't know." Gray's eyes once again fell downcast as he started to feel hopeless. All he wanted to do was ask Natsu to be his Valentine and then suddenly… BOOM! A fight between them broke out.

"Well, you better figure it out," demanded Erza with authority, "before it's too late." After that last thought, she dragged Mira away with her to give Gray some time to think. 'Boy, I hope you figure something out Gray,' Erza thought with a slight frown, 'You two are friends, so let's keep it that way.'

Gray walked out of the guild hall, beginning his search for Natsu. 'Where are you flame brain?' Gray mused to himself, 'you can't be that far away…' He walked about the whole of Magnolia before he decided he was going to need to take drastic measures. As he began walking through the town with a picture of Natsu, it hit him. Gray knew exactly where Natsu was. Gray ran down the streets of the town in a hurry to make things right with him. As he entered into the all too familiar forest, his thoughts began to jumble together out of worry. 'What if he doesn't forgive me? What if he never wants to speak to me again? Oh god, what if he's crying all by himself?' And that's when he saw him.

"Natsu…"

Gray walked over to the slouched figure by a big tree. "Natsu, please answer me," Gray sunk to his knees as he sat beside the sniffling Natsu. 'So he was right. Natsu was crying all by himself…'

"Leave me alone." Whispered Natsu in a broken voice. How could Gray just expect him to forgive like that? Gray sunk a little farther into the earth, wanting nothing more than for Natsu to forgive him.

_Sigh._ "I'm sorry Natsu. I really am. I-I have no idea what came over me… I doubt you'll be able to forgive for what I said, but could you at least look at me while I'm speaking to you?" Natsu lifted his tear-filled eyes to Gray, taking his breath away. 'I'm such a monster.' Gray grabbed Natsu by his shoulders and hugged him, dreading the fact that he was now crying as well. "I'm SOOO sorry Natsu! I'm such a pig-headed idiot to think that what I said was okay. I-I need you; I need you to laugh, to talk to me, to just be there!" Gray's voice cracked, "I need you so much, it hurts… This feeling… I-It can't be described. The want, no the need, for you to always be near me, to listen to what I have to say, to bicker with me… All these things I took for granted and I doubt I'll ever be able to forgive myself for what I said. It hurt you, and I never EVER wanted to hurt you… But I did. I-" Gray began to sobbing, tears slipping out of his eyes. 'I'm so worthless. How could he ever forgive me?'

"I'm sorry too," whispered Natsu with little hiccups, "for yelling at you like I did. I shouldn't have gotten so angry over a dumb comment…" Natsu's arms rose to Gray's neck and pulled him into a more comfortable hug. Gray moved his hands from Natsu's shoulders to his waist. "I-I care about you too," Natsu looked up and gave Gray a watery smile, "so don't worry about what you said. I knew you didn't mean it, so it's okay." Gray stared at Natsu with shock. How could he forgive him so easily for something so harsh?

"You don't have to apologize Natsu. It's not your fault I said what I did, it's my fault and my fault alone." Stated Gray, pulling Natsu closer into his arms, squeezing him slightly. "You know what?"

"Hmm?"

"I never got to ask you to be my Valentine this year." Gray looked down at Natsu with a smile, "so will you? You know, be my Valentine?"

"You don't even have to ask." Natsu said breathlessly before he smashed his lips against Gray's. Gray let a slight moan pass his lips at the sudden impact. The two finally pulled away after a couple minutes, panting heavily while giving each other the tiniest of smiles. God was Gray lucky to have a friend (lover?) like Natsu.

**_Fin~_**


	2. A Mission to Remember

**_*Author's Note*_**

**_This prompt was donated by the one and only Chartuese. Thanks for reading and enjoy! ^^_**

* * *

"Elfman! Go that way now! Dodge! Now hit her!" Demanded Mira as she was circling a card mage. It's not like Mira actually needed her brother, sister and Ever on the mission, but she had this plan. A plan that may change everything between two certain people. Mira gave the mage a creepy smile which in turn made her jump back in fright.

'God, this women's crazy!' As the mage was distracted by Mira and her unusual smile, Elfman jumped behind her and grabbed her by the waist, yanking her down from the chair she was on (don't ask me why she was on the chair, she just was). "Let me go! Let me go! LET ME GO!" The card mage screamed as Elfman dragged her towards Mira and Ever, "If you hurt me, my guild will get revenge! Unless you want your stupid little guild to be destroyed!"

"You know, you really suck at threats." Ever stated as she yanked the mage out of Elfman's arms once he was in reach. She pulled the female close to her face by her hair, causing the mage to cry out in pain. Mira came up from behind Ever, still wearing an unnerving smile on her face.

"Where's my sister? Don't make me ask again."

"Like I would tell you!" The mage spat, who was now only barley touching the forest floor. "AHHH! P-Please! L-Let go!"

Ever smiled at her, "Like I would do that…" Ever lifted her even higher off the ground, "Now where is Lisanna? Tell. Me. Now." The girl only whimpered in response, "You won't like it when my friend is angry. She's quite the killer if you know what I mean…" Mira transformed into her she-devil form, looking straight at the mage in Ever's hands. Elfman, being the taller out of the three, removed Ever's hands from the mage's hair and put her on the ground to which Ever started complaining.

"What are you doing you idiot?! We still have to get information from her!"

"Well I'm sorry if I don't want another person to end up hurt!"

"Oh, Mister 'I'm a big man'! You know what? How about you deal with her on your own then?!" Ever glared one more time at Elfman before stomping off into the woods. Elfman just stood there, shell-shocked about what had happened. He sighed, glaring back at the mage, who had actually fallen after being yanked from Evergreen by Elfman.

"Now look what you've done?" Snapped Elfman. He grabbed the mage by her cloak and pulled her to her feet before punching her in the face, not hard enough to break anything, but enough for it to hurt. "Tell me where my baby sister is. Now."

_Gulp_. Immediately, the female mage realized that she must either say where the girl is or die a very painful death. "I-I…" The mage sighed, "She's in that tree over there…" The mage pointed towards a tree, which Elfman started running towards.

After getting his little sister into safety, Elfman went back to the mage to finish her off. But as he arrived, he realized belatedly that he left the poor girl with a very pissed off Mira. 'That poor, poor soul… Not even I, a man, could live after a beating from big sister...' Elfman looked at the female's crumpled body on the ground. She didn't seem to be dead, but she definitely looked hurt. "I think you went a little over board…"

"Nah, She learned her lesson, now didn't she?"

"Yeah, yeah. So you ready to head towards camp? I already told Lisanna that we'll meet her there. We'll be going home tomorrow." After saying this little bit of information, Elfman left for camp.

* * *

"Where's Ever?" Elfman questioned his sisters after waiting over two hours for the women. He was pacing the camp like a father would do for his mischievous child. "SH should have been here by now? What if she got hurt? What if she needs hel-?"

"I bet she's fine big brother." Lisanna intervened, trying to block her brother's path so he wouldn't pace anymore. "You do know that if you keep on pacing like this, the ground will permanently have your foot prints implanted in it."

"I just can't help but worry Lisanna! She's my friend after all!"

"Seems more like a lover to me…" Lisanna murmured as she gave up stopping her brother from pacing. She sat back down next to her sister, who gave her a smile that freaked even her out.

"What was that?"

"Oh, it was nothing big brother!" Lisanna smiled at him reassuringly, "How about you go look for her? I bet if anything, she stopped to take a bath!" Elfman gave her a look that said, 'Really Lisanna? Really?' Lisanna only shrugged before giving yet another smile, "I bet you'll find her in no time flat!"

"Yes, that sounds like a plan," Mira began, "finding her and saying sorry will be good for the both of you." Elfman stopped pacing at that and gave Mira a look of hate.

"Why do I have to apologize? She's the one that started it!" Elfman shouted and he faced his sister. "She's the one that walked off like the little princess she thinks she is!"

"Well you're the one who's worried." Mira stated matter-of-factly. "Now shoo, before I get angry." Elfman was about to complain until he received a scary look form Mira. He left with no complaint as he walked into the woods in his search for Evergreen.

* * *

'Where the hell is she?' "Ever! Evergreen! Where are you?! Hello?!" Elfman shouted into the depth of the forest as he walked deeper into it. As he was about to turn back around and go ask for his sisters help, he spotted someone in the small hot spring on the other side of ten to twelve trees in front of him. Elfman walked closer, being careful not to be heard just in case it was an enemy. As he moved closer, he crouched lower to the ground to not be seen (though that didn't exactly work out because of his height and everything). He noticed that it was, in fact, Evergreen in the small hot water spring. He stooped even lower into the ground behind a big green bush looking out at Ever sitting in the spring on the side he was crouching on. 'Wow, is it foggy here…'

"That asshole! Thinking he's better than me! Uh! That selfish, no good-" Ever chocked on a sob, "what a jerk…" She wiped at her face, letting Elfman know that she was crying. And it was all his fault. Feeling at fault and bad about what he had done, Elfman jumped out of the bushes and yanked Evergreen out of the water onto the ground, attacking her back into a hug before flipping her around and hugging her even tighter to him.

"Ever, I'm so, so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings! I really hadn't! I'm an idiot and… And I-I… I just care so much about you… And I… I think I l-love you!" Elfman exclaimed to a rather shocked and flustered Evergreen. She stared at him wide eyed, she definitely didn't expect this…

"G-get off of me!" Ever tried to shove him off her, but all that did was Elfman hugging her closer. "Would you let go?! You d-dummy!" He lifted her up slightly and placed her onto a nearby log.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you Ever. And I never will form now on…" As if to emphasize that he meant what he said, Elfman leaned in and kissed Evergreen on the lips. Feelings of hesitant love making themselves known. Ever just sat there, not responding, for her mind was blowing up with so many thoughts. Although, one made themselves clear: kiss him back. Their tongues managed to, somehow, connect and explore both hot mouths. Salvia was passed between the two, causing Ever to moan, even if slightly. Elfman leaned in again and captured Ever's lips in a hot and messy kiss, moving his hand from her hips, up her sides, all the way up to her large breasts. Once he reached the gigantic mounds, he began to palm them with his hands, trying his best to get Ever to moan out his name.

"Ah… Ngh…"

Elfman, becoming a little bolder, began to kiss down Evergreen's neck, looking for the spot that would make her moan even louder.

"Ngh!" Elfman smirked to himself, 'found it.' He continued to kiss her neck, biting gently every so often, before he got the sudden urge to claim her. To make her his and only his. Elfman kissed lower and lower until he found a spot that would be easily seen by anyone, even the oh-so-clueless Natsu back at the guild. "N-No hickeys" Elfman bit down hard, earning a whine of complaint from Ever at the disobeying of her order. That didn't last too long, though, for Elfman moved his hands on her breast in favor for his mouth and began to nibble at them. "Ha~" He took a nipple into his mouth and begun to suck and pull at it, earning even more noises and moans from the women in front of him. As he started to lick and suck on the second nipple, he moved his hands from where they were placed on her hips down to the zipper of his pants. As soon as he unzipped them, he slipped his somewhat cold hands into his boxers and grabbed his throbbing erection.

'All those moans are going straight to my groin,' thought Elfman with a groan as his hands began to massage his erection through his plaid boxers. "H-Ha…" Ever, realizing what Elfman was doing to himself, moved off the log she was sitting on. Because of her movement, Elfman's mouth was detached from her breasts and he looked up at her lust-filled eyes.

"Need help?" All Elfman could do was shake his head yes. By god was he in heaven…

"Where are those two?" Lisanna asked her older sister after an hour of waiting for Elfman and Ever to come back. Well, maybe not Ever since she was taking a bath, but Elfman should have been back a while ago. 'Maybe a monster attacked him!' As she began to worry over her brother's safety, Mira sat on the log closest to the fire. She had a, yet again, creepy (maybe even perverse?) smirk on her face. The fire light that played across Mira's face did not help lessen Lisanna's worry, if anything, it made it worse…

"Oh they'll be just fine!" Mira sang in a sing-songy voice. She was happy that her brother has finally found someone who he cares about more than them; is it so wrong to be happy? Even if it means that she would win a bet…

* * *

Elfman slid his fingers inside Evergreen's wet folds as she spread her legs further apart. He leaned back against the log she was once sitting on, trying to calm herself. Having something inside her after so long time took some getting used to if you know what she means. She placed her hands slightly behind her to prepare herself for what was coming soon enough. Elfman moved the one finger he had inside her around slightly, earning a moan from Ever.

"Hah…" As soon as he thought she was ready, Elfman shoved a second finger inside Ever. After getting used to the thick, meaty fingers inside her, Ever bucked against them, trying to gain more delicious pleasure they were giving her. Elfman, realizing that she was ready for something more… Fulfilling… Pulled his fingers out of Ever and ignored the whine he received as he did so. He took off his pants completely, along with his plaid boxers.

"Are you ready Evergreen?" Elfman asked ever nervously. To tell everyone the truth, his was actually Elfman's first time with a women (well technically with anyone, but you all understand). Ever gave Elfman a little nod and there went Elfman's self-control. Without any warning, Elfman thrusted deep into Evergreen, who was busy trying to not scream out in pleasure. Evergreen, after regaining her breath, wrapped her arms tight around Elfman's broad shoulders, pushing back on his erection.

"Ahh~ W-Wait!"

Going against what Ever had said, Elfman pulled out slowly before going in fast and hard, holding her thighs further apart to gain more access. Ever moaned again as she felt Elfman pull back out only to push back in with even more force and speed than before.

"Ah. Ahn… Ha…"

The movement Elfman pulling out and pushing back in got faster and harder, almost to the point where it was inhuman. Ever's legs spread wider for more pleasure of a particularly hard thrust. This gave Elfman more room to work and gave him the opportunity to thrust in even deeper. Evers gasps and moans seemed to get even louder within every passing second with Elfman groaning and moaning along with her. Evergreen found herself arching and moaning every once and while, making Elfman become impossibly harder.

"Ah… Oh Elfman…"

'Oh god, she's so beautiful… With her hair sprawled out around her perfect face…Just gorgeous.' "Do you love me?" Elfman asked while slowly thrusting in and out. "Do you?"

"Wha-?"

"Do you love me Evergreen?"

"I-I… I… Do." Ever gave Elfman a small smile, "I do love you Elfman, have for a long time." Elfman started tearing up, "Shush… No tears." Ever wiped away the tears gathered at the corners of Elfman's eyes. Elfman gave Evergreen a smile in return. A smile that left her throbbing in need and flustered. She held onto him more and wrapped her legs around his waist as a slow grind started.

This was definitely going to be a long, long night.

* * *

Evergreen and Elfman made their back to camp the next morning, talking the whole way there. As they arrived, they noticed that something was off with the two females. Lisanna gave them a knowing look, which, of course, made them both blush bright red. But what was even worse was what Mira said with that smile of hers:

"You better give me nieces and nephews, you here?!"

* * *

_***Author's Note***_

_**I realized... I prefer making Yaoi lemons. O/O But this was a neaaat experiment! Thaaaanks for reading my crappy skills of writing lemons~ ^^'**_


	3. Wendy's Question

**_*Author's Note*_**

**_This prompt was donated by Chartruese. It is a friendship prompt, so enjoy! Oh and I'll be posting more tomorrow! One being Natsu/Erza. Thanks for reading~ ^^_**

* * *

"No, not that Lucy. It's the other thing!"

"What do you mean Levy? The ball gag?"

"Yes! Gajeel and I tried that last night! To tell you the truth, I thought it was going to be horrible, but it was actually quite arousing!"

"Oh really?! Maybe Natsu and I should try that sometime!" Wendy, hearing everything, didn't quite comprehend something. 'What's a ball gag?' Realizing that maybe she shouldn't interrupt Lucy and Levy's conversation, she walked across the guild, hoping that maybe Mira would tell her what she wanted to know.

"Mira?" Said female looked up from the sponge she was using to clean the counter. "Can I ask you a question?"

Mira gave her a small smile, "You already did sweetie." Wendy pouted, she didn't mean it like that.

"You know what I meant Mira!" Wendy whined as she leaned in close, it's not like she wanted everyone to hear her question. What if her guild mates made fun of her?

"Yeah, I know. So what's your question Wendy? I'll be happy to answer you!" Mira flashed Wendy yet another dazzling smile.

"Um… Do you perhaps know what a ball gag is?" Wendy asked meekly. 'Wow, is this embarrassing…' She began fiddling with her fingers as she waited for Mira's response.

"…Huh?"

"A. Ball. Gag. What. Is. It?" Wendy punctuated every word so that she wouldn't have to repeat it again. It was embarrassing the first time, so why would she say it again? Mira gave her a look she wasn't familiar with.

"Go ask Gajeel. He'll know all about it."

Wendy sighed, she really didn't want to go over to Gajeel and ask such a question. It's not that it seemed inappropriate or anything, to her at least, but it seemed like a personal question. Deciding that it was stupid to just stand there looking at the three boys (Gajeel, Gray, and Natsu) crowded around one of the Fairy Tail guild's tables, Wendy walked up to them. The first thing that came out of her mouth, embarrassingly so, was:

"What's a ball gag?"

That question, that one little question, stopped the rather lively conversation between them. Gajeel just stared at her with a blank expression, Gray fell out of his seat like a moron, and Natsu, oh so innocent Natsu, was the only one to look at her like what she just asked was completely normal for a 12 year old.

Natsu shrugged, looking at the two boys in amusement, "So… Which one of you wants to explain?" Natsu smirked as Gajeel paled and stuttered that he was too tough to explain such a thing and Gray, ever so clumsy Gray, after finally regaining his posture, fell once again out of his chair. Natsu laughed at the two, mocking their reactions.

"Haha! You two are so…Childish!"

"Natsu, like you're one to talk!" Snapped Gray. By now, he was back on his feet, not taking the chance of siting in his chair again for fear of falling. Natsu, being his hot-headed self, stood up, which in the process knocked over his chair.

"Say it to my face Stripper!"

"Oh I will!"

As the two began to scrabble, Wendy left the scene before it escalated further. Sigh. Who was she supposed to ask now? Deciding that maybe going to the source of the confusion would help, Wendy walked back over to the other side of the guild where Lucy and Levy were still having their rather kinky conversation. After making her way to them, she took a seat next to the two young ladies. Getting sick of people not answering her question, she just blurted it out, not caring what reactions she got anymore.

"What's a ball gag?"

Lucy, after hearing such a question out of such an innocent girl, froze and paled a milky white. Levy, on the other hand, just stuttered and told her to never ask such a question again.

"Where did you even hear that word?!" Wendy sweated at that, 'you two actually…' Not that she would actually tell them that though. Wendy, feeling discouraged, left the guild broken-hearted. Her question wasn't even answered in the slightest…

As she was walking through town, she bumped into someone rather tall. "Wha-?" Wendy looked up and noticed that it was someone familiar. Laxus. 'Maybe he'll answer my question!' As soon as this thought crossed her mind, however, her face dropped to one of sadness. 'He'll only react like the rest of them…'

Laxus, noticing the depressed expression upon Wendy's face, became worried. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" (**_See! Laxus does have a soft side! XD_**) He bent down to his knees so he was face to face with Wendy, placing his shopping bags beside his feet.

_Sigh_. "It's nothing…" Wendy's eyes downcast as Laxus examined her face for clues on what was wrong with her.

"It must not be nothing if you're acting like this."

Wendy bit her lip, contemplating on whether to ask him the question or not. She looked away from his vibrant eyes, "What's a ball gag?"

"Oh? Is that all?" Wendy nodded her head, finally looking into his eyes. Laxus put a gentle hand on her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.

"You shouldn't be asking such questions being a 12 year old." Upon receiving a certain look from Wendy (god, did her expression remind him of Mira… Maybe he should keep them apart from now on…), Laxus continued. "When you're older, you'll understand. So for right now, don't worry about. You have years until then, so make the most of right now." He earned, yet again, a sad look, "Hey, how about I buy you some ice cream? That sounds good, huh?" Wendy's expression went from sadness to happiness in no time flat.

She nodded her head vigorously. "Yes!" Laxus smile at her change of emotion/expression.

"Okay then, let's get going." He grabbed her smaller hand into his larger one and begun to walk her to the ice cream stand across the street.

Maybe she could wait until she was older after all…

* * *

_***Author's Note***_

_**Okay, I reeaally enjoyed writing this! It has to be the best thing that I'll put into this collection. ^^' But just looking back at this... Ah~ The memories. ^^**_


	4. Natsu x Erza

**_*Author's Note*_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or its character, but I do own the computer I typed this on! XD_**

**_This prompt was donated by "Natsu is Awesome." Be warned! This is a small lemon between Natsu and Erza. Don't like don't read! Enjoy~ ^^_**

* * *

_CHOO CHOO_

The train out of Magnolia was leaving, a train that now carried three Fairy Tail wizards and one blue cat.

"Aye sir!" Happy said as he went to go get some food for Natsu and him. He flew out of the train carriage that they; Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and him were staying at for a couple hours. "Be back soon~"

However, Natsu's only response to his friend was to make really nasty 'I'm going to puke' noises. What's funny about this is the fact that Natsu no longer had motion sickness anymore. Now he just used it as an excuse to lay in Erza's lap when they travelled.

"Natsu, if you're going to puke, do it somewhere else…" Lucy suggested with a disgusted tone. Seeing your friend about to puke and making noises wasn't exactly the most appealing. She scooted farther from Natsu, not wanting to have puke on her new outfit if he decided to puke his guts up.

Erza sighed, "All he needs is some sleep." And like that, Natsu was punched in the stomach and laid across Erza's lap like nothing had happened. "See, all better."

'She's so scary…' was all that crossed Lucy's mind before Erza changed the subject to cakes and how she wished she had one.

'Now's my chance!' Giggled Natsu in his head, "let's see if she can be all high and mighty now!' Natsu rolled over so he was now on his side. This went unnoticed by Erza, who was too busy talking to Lucy about cake. Natsu examined Erza's smooth and slightly tan skin, licking his lips unconsciously as he was doing so. He slid his hand from his side over to his face, moving it slowly so he didn't gain unwanted attention. Natsu's hand lightly touched Erza's calf, grabbing her attention. She looked down, looked for anything off, and upon finding nothing, went back to chatting with Lucy.

Natsu smirked to himself with his eyes close, 'Here goes nothing…' As quickly and quietly as he could, Natsu slid his slender right hand up Erza's shirt all the way to her white panties. When he reached there, Natsu began to rub her through her undergarments.

"Ahn…" Erza closed her eyes before she realized she was still talking to Lucy. Wait… What the hell was rubbing against her?! She looked down and saw Natsu. 'Oh you're dead,' but before she could go through with her threat, Lucy began to ask her questions.

"Is something wrong?"

"N-No!" Erza waved her hands in front of her blushing face to cover it. "Nothing wrong at all!"

"Okay? Well back to the cake…" Lucy and Erza continued their conversation, but it was getting hard to concentrate when Natsu kept on rubbing her through her panties.

'Time to kick this up a bit…' Natsu let his one of his fingers slip into Erza's underwear, slipping in and out of her lips.

"S-So… Ahh~ think you better go check on happy!" Erza smiled at Lucy, hoping I would be enough to convince the blonde to leave.

"Um, sure. I guess…" Lucy got out of her seat and walked out of the train carriage they were in.

As soon as Lucy closed the door behind her, Erza looked down and gave Natsu a glare that could kill, only receiving an even bigger smirk. "S-Stop right now or I'll-"

"Or you'll what? Hurt me. To tell you the truth, I've always found that hot."

If Erza wasn't red already, she definitely would be now. "Y-You asshole!" Natsu only slipped his finger all the way inside her, wanting for her to shut up.

"Ahn… Hah… Stop…" Erza moved against his fingers, 'damn you, you stupid finger!" Natsu smirked at the reaction he was getting out of her, adding a second finger. Once she adjusted to the two fingers inside her, Natsu began to thrust in and out, in and out, scissoring at times.

"Ha! P-Please!"

"Please what? What do you want?" By now, Natsu was no longer in Erza's lap but sitting on one side of her, whispering things into her ear. "Tell me~" Erza growled at him, earning a sharp thrust in in wet lips.

Natsu chuckled. When was she ever going to learn? He took out his fingers and flipped Erza around so she was now straddling his lap. "I-I! Please! Just- Oh you know what I mean!"

Natsu laughed one more time before giving Erza a sexy smirk. "Yes your highness." He unzipped his pants and lifted Erza up slightly so he could pull them down, along with his plaid boxers. As soon as he was finished doing that, he positioned Erza over his now fully erect dick, slamming it into to her wet folds.

"Ahh~!" Erza tried muffling her screams as much as possible, but this really hurt. After a little adjusting though, she was ready to move. Natsu, taking the hint, thrusted up into her warmth with Erza slamming down, creating even more pleasure between them. Natsu began thrusted up into Erza faster and harder by the second, causing her to be reduced to only whimpers, gasps and pants.

"H-Hurry~ we're going to be caught~" Erza managed between her pants. Natsu, wanting to finish this as soon as possible, became inhumanly fast.

"I-I'm gonna-" Natsu came right there, hips still spazzing inside Erza. But it didn't take long for Erza to lose it too, after all, the feeling of Natsu's cum inside was a major turn-on.

* * *

As soon as they finished cleaning up the mess they made, the door burst open with Happy and Lucy carrying a butt load of Food in their hands.

"Back~! Did you miss me Natsu?" Chirped Happy. "You must be feeling better if you're standing up like that!"

"Yeah little buddy. I feel great." He winked at Erza. Right then, the train stopped, "Finally! Time to get off this thing!" Erza watched Natsu leave with only one thought going through her head:

'He's going to be the death of me…'


	5. Wendy x Chelia

**_*Author's Note*_**

**_Sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I've been so busy with school work, it isn't even funny… Well I hope you enjoy this fluffy chapter that Olho07 requested! ^^_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fairy Tail characters, but I do own-! Yeah… I got nothing. XD_**

**_Enjoy~_**

* * *

The room the two ladies entered into was dark, only being lit by two candles that produce a smell like no other. As they walked in, the first thing that Wendy noticed was the lack of people present. 'Where are we?' A waitress came up to them and directed them to their table giving them menus as she walked back to her post. Which leads back to Wendy staring at the girl across from her, trying to gain some understanding of what was going on. 'Why would Carla arrange a get together with Chelia and me but not show up?' Her eyes filled with worry, 'What if she's hurt! What is someone took her and she needs our help! What if-'

"Are you okay? You've been staring me from quite a while…" Chelia asked, fidgeting with her fingers out of anxiety. It's not that she was never stared at, but having someone like Wendy, oh so lovely Wendy, stare at her was nerve-wracking. Her first girl-crush looking at her with such intensity was like a shock down her spine, leaving an everlasting tingle in its wake.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to stare at you! I w-was just thinking!" Wendy was blushing profusely, waving her hands like a manic as she was freaking out. 'This is so embarrassing…'

Not giving her much time to brood, Chelia started conversation, trying to distract Wendy from her unneeded embarrassment. "Don't worry sweetie! It's fine!" Chelia gave Wendy her most charming smile, leaning across the table to move a stand of Wendy's hair behind her ear. "Nothing to worry about, see?"

However, this only caused Wendy to blush even more. Chelia had no idea want her smiles did to the insides of Wendy's stomach. She didn't really understand it, but Wendy always felt so light-headed, so safe, with Chelia around. With the girl her heart would beat for when given a smile. Wendy didn't realize it at the time, but she starting staring at Chelia again. 'She's so petite and looks so much like her older cousin. Someone who has the most beautiful eyes, who seems so innocent and childlike, but can be so serious and mature.' That is the girl, no women, Wendy cares for.

Chelia looked at her friend across from her, noticing how, yet again, she was staring at her. "Do I have something on my face? Please tell me if I do." She began wiping at her face, worried that she had some chocolate from earlier on her face.

"Oh sorry! I didn't mean to zone out again!" Wendy scratched the back of her neck, 'damn you Natsu and your habits!' Wendy blushed as she realized she just cussed in her mind, 'Natsu I'm going to kill you…' Look! Now she's making stupid threats like him too! Wendy banged her head on the table as more things were said in her mind that made her cringe.

As Wendy was having a serious mental breakdown, Chelia took the chance to give her a once over. Wendy has on her normal clothes, well normal enough since they were still in their Grand Magic Games getup. Wendy's clothing, of course, has her team colors in a long sleeved dress with a flower pattern adorning the sleeves. She also has a small tie with ribbons holding her hair in pigtails and stockings. Overall, Wendy was gorgeous in the eyes of Chelia. The very definition of love! What with her fair skin and small frame! Truly, no one else could be as beautiful? If not for the way she looked or her personality, Wendy's hair would have been Chelia's hook, line, and sinker. With dark blue hair that reaches down to her waist, Wendy's the very definition of beauty and what it would act like. Shy with just a touch of courage and strength, was a young lady that would make even the strongest of men crumble to their knees.

Chelia blinked from her thoughts, 'I shouldn't be thinking like this… After all, she could never love someone like me.' Wendy looked up after her little fit to be greeted with a pair of eyes on her in amusement and curiosity.

"I'm sorry… I guess I was being weird, huh?" Wendy, yet again, scratch the back of her neck again, which in turn caused her to break down again. "Natsu… You…. Are going to die!"

Chelia only stared at her in shock and confusion, "Is there something wrong?" Wendy blinked at her after her outburst.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sigh. "I'm just a little stressed that's all…" Chelia reached across the table and grabbed Wendy's hand, placing them into her own. Looking into her eyes, she said:

"Its fine my darling. As long as you're okay, nothing else matters." When Wendy blushed for the umpteenth time that evening, something in Chelia snapped. She leaned over even farther and smashed their lips together, not caring whether she's be rejected or not.

"Ahn-!"

Chelia moved her lips slightly, trying to gain more pleasurous contact but not knowing quite how. Breaking apart for air, Wendy stated her shock, "Wha-? I-I'm so confused!" Wendy blushed and started yanking at her hair, pulling some stands out. "You can't just do that Chelia! Y-You have no idea how long I've waited and you just… You just-! Uh!" Wendy lowers her head slightly. "I-I don't know what to say…"

"You don't have to say anything." Wendy lifted her head up. "It's okay to be confused, just don't hate me okay? Please?" Chelia looked at her pleadingly, now back in her own seat with a slight bush gracing her features.

"I could never hate you, just warn me next time okay?" Wendy gave her a dazzling smile, grabbing her somewhat larger hands into hers and lightly squeezing.

"Okay, but next time you see your cat, tell her thanks."

"Huh?"

* * *

"Dang it! She knows!" Carla flew away as fast as she could as soon as she heard those words uttered from Chelia's mouth. Sigh. "At least they're happy now…" Carla smiled, flying higher and faster to safety, 'All is well.'


End file.
